1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a transmission power switch device, and more particularly to a transmission power switch device assembled with rotary shaft. The transmission power switch device is applied to vehicle system and has a simplified structure. The transmission power switch device includes a brake device. The brake device is movable on the rotary shaft to directly selectively brake a first drive mechanism or a second drive mechanism so as to transmit power to an output shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional transmission device, a gear set and a differential mechanism are applied to a vehicle to transmit power and advance or reverse or idle the vehicle. For example, Taiwanese Patent No. 87217364 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,306) discloses an automobile transmission device.
The existent vehicle transmission systems include manual transmission system, automatic transmission system and continuous transmission system. The power of the rotary shaft of the engine or motor is transmitted to an output shaft via a transmission control mechanism, an input gear set mounted on an input shaft, a (bevel gear) differential mechanism disposed on an output shaft and an output gear set. Accordingly, the vehicle can be driven by different transmission ratios. Basically, the transmission control mechanism includes multiple spring-like bodies and control push sleeves respectively mounted inside and outside the input gear set. A manual or an automatic transmission control electro-apparatus is used to control a turbine disc to rotate so as to selectively drive different balls (or push rods) to push the control push sleeves for engaging the spring-like bodies with the input gear set or disengaging the spring-like bodies from the input gear set. Accordingly, the input gear set with different tooth numbers respectively drives the output gear set and the differential mechanism, whereby the output shaft can drive the vehicle by different rotational speeds.
The above power transmission device and the cooperative structures thereof can be redesigned and simplified to be different from the conventional technique and more direct and simpler than the conventional technique in operation and power transmission. In this case the power transmission form is changed and distinguishable from the conventional technique.